Aren
|hometown = Birmingham, England|occupation = Student|version = SurvivORGs|season = Pearl ORGlands|tribes = |place = 7/20|challenges = 7|votesagainst = 4|days = 27|season2 = Marshall ORGlands|tribes2 = |place2 = 13/16|challenges2 = 2|days2 = 10|votesagainst2 = 3}}Aren is a contestant from ''SurvivORG: Pearl ORGlands'' and ''SurvivORG: Marshall ORGlands''. Profile Pearl ORGlands: I'm a very determined and passionate person who works very hard to achieve my goals. I also like to brighten up a room with my warm smile and positive attitude, plus not to mention my keen sense of humor! I really enjoy making people happy and making people smile but ultimately I am out to achieve my own goals and I go about doing that with a keen sense of judgement and self-awareness; I'm much smarter than I seem and very very observant. Boat Name: ''Ave Maria'' Marshall ORGlands: I'm a very unique individual. I consider myself somebody who strives to improve himself, making sure that the me of today is superior to the me of yesterday. I am a student of strategy and love anything that requires you to think. Pearl ORGlands In Pearl ORGlands, Aren became an energetic and welcome addition to the season almost immediately, making a large impact with his cheerful and bright personality. He was in power throughout the pre-merge, easily making the merge where he became part of the majority alliance, managing to win one Individual Immunity and establishing a close working alliance with Garrett and Bledsoe. However, Aren's decision to flip on them to blindside Hannah at the Final 9 led to him losing the trust of his old allies, who decided to keep him out of the loop at the Final 8 split vote, where he would lose his closest ally Bray. Thoguh he was able to sway HighSpace and Jacob to vote against Maxwell, his former allies Garrett, Bledsoe and Jack turned on him, blindsiding him in a 4-3 vote. Coincidentally, those 3 would eventually be voted out in the next three tribals and fail to make Final Tribal Council. Aren finished in 7th place and was the fifth member of the jury, casting his vote for Jacob to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History In I'll Be Laughing All the Way to the Bank, Michael used a Hidden Immunity Idol, negating Aren's vote against him. Marshall ORGlands Aren was one of two Pearl ORGlands players who returned for Marshall ORGlands, the other being Bray. Starting off on the Ebon Tribe, Aren won Tribal Immunity twice, comfortably voting out Inawordyes at Ebon's first tribal, and appeared to have made solid social connections. However, the next time they went to Tribal Council, Arctos began to gun for Aren behind the scenes, out of fear of his social prowess, while Aren wanted to make a move on Brian. Though the vote would have resulted in a 3-3 tie with Ryan self-voting, Brian switched his vote to Ryan at the last minute, causing Aren to be blindsided in a narrow 3-2-2 vote. He finished in 13th place, just barely missing the tribe swap. Voting History Trivia * Aren won the award for "Most Robbed" at the Marshall ORGlands reunion show. Category:Contestants Category:Pearl ORGlands Contestants Category:7th Place Category:Contestants Appearing in Multiple Seasons Category:Marshall ORGlands Contestants Category:13th Place Category:Most Robbed